


forever

by xex



Category: MAXXAM RPF
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, dirty - Freeform, public kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xex/pseuds/xex
Summary: Он хочет, чтобы эти моменты были перед его глазами, остались в памяти просто навсегда, навеки.
Relationships: Kim Minseok/Choi Eunchul
Kudos: 1





	forever

— Вам не кажется, что вы переходите все границы? — спрашивает Сэбом у Минсока и Ынчоля после очередного жаркого в их исполнении Trouble maker танца. Минсок, с серьёзным лицом, слушает нотации от лидера, обнимая за талию, жмущегося к нему Чоля. Младший прижимается всем телом к Киму и тычется носом тому в грудь, пряча счастливую улыбку.

— Сказал человек, который чуть ли не каждое выступление сдерживает себя из всех сил, чтобы не засосать макнэ! — дерзко отвечает Мин и с улыбкой на губах, уходит прочь от грозного Сэбома.

Парень крепко сжимает в своей руке руку младшего, и сердце его пропускает удар. Минсок чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, ибо человек, руку которого он сейчас крепко сжимает не только принял его чувства, но и ответил на них взаимностью. Ким пытался держать себя в руках, правда пытался, но каждое выступление особенно Trouble maker, когда они выступали дуэтом с этим милым парнем, Минсоку безумно хотелось сжать его в своих крепких объятиях, сильно-сильно сжать и целовать. Целовать нежно, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю свою любовь к нему

— Больно.  
— Что?  
— Больно. — Ынчоль останавливается и Минсок чувствует, что их руки натянулись. Чоль стоит и с улыбкой во все 32 смотрит на него. Ким подходит к уже своему парню, смотрит в глаза и улыбается.  
— Ты слишком сильно сжимаешь мою руку. Не бойся, я никуда от тебя не уйду. Пойду следом за тобой, куда бы ты ни пошел.

Минсок улыбается ярче прежнего, на его щеках появляются ямочки, он подносит к своим губам руку парня, что он сжимал в своей руке, и целует ее. Ынчоль в ответ смеется и Мин резко тянет на себя парня сразу же вовлекая того в поцелуй.

Из-за разницы в росте Чоль запрыгивает на старшего, чувствует на своих ягодицах ладони Кима и целует его, прикусывая губы. Минсок придерживая руками за попу младшего облизывает языком губы Чоля, раздвигает их и проникает языком в рот младшего.

— Я конечно все понимаю, но вы не так далеко ушли, чтобы обмениваться слюной прямо на людях. — говорит Чанук, как бы между прочим и идет дальше по улице.

Щеки младшего тут же становятся цвета маков и Мин не переставая умиляться парнем целует его в щечки и опускает на землю.

— Куда мы идем?  
— Я не знаю, но. — Ким почти что невесомо целует Чхве в губы и глядя на его губы продолжает. — Я так хочу тебя.  
— …

Ынчоль опускает голову, закрывая порозовевшие щечки длиной челкой, облизывает губы и не знает что ответить. Пока он смущенно разглядывает землю под ногами его пальцы переплетают с чужими и тянут на себя заставляя идти дальше. И Чхве идет, идет вслед за своим Минсоком. Боже, да! Ким Минсок его и ничей больше! Парень не может поверить своему счастью. А кто бы смог?

Младший не помнит кто, когда и на кого снял номер отеля, но парень определенно запомнит на всю жизнь момент, когда его тело внезапно прижали к стене коридора номера, как в его рот страстно ворвался чужой язык, вызывая из его груди сбивчивые стоны.

Как только дверь номера закрывается за ними, Ким Минсок тут же к стене, у двери, прижимает Ынчоля, терзая его губы, врываясь в его рот своим языком. Стоны, что срывались с губ Чхве, распаляли возбуждение в Мине. Минсок, стараясь не разрывать поцелуй, снимает просторную футболку с Ынчоля и тут же припадает губами к груди младшего, лаская языком маленькие бусины розовых сосков. В ответ ему, сверху, доносятся еле приглушённые стоны и Мин снова ласкает эти бусины, целуя и прикусывая их в награду, все также получая тихие стоны. Чхве крепко прижимает к себе старшего, сжимая свои пальцы на его спине, запрокидывая голову от получаемого удовольствия.

Ким подхватывает младшего за ягодицы и всё также лаская его грудь идет с ним на руках к кровати.

Как только Ынчоль видит полуобнажённое тело Минсока, парень забывает как дышать и кажется, что его последний вдох раздается, когда Ким снимает с него белые штаны с нижним бельем, сжимая в своей руке его эрегированный член.

Опустив на кровать своего парня, Мин старается быстро освободить того от оставшейся на его теле одежды. С замиранием сердца он сжимает в своей ладони вставший член любовника и чуть ли не сходит с ума, когда до его ушей доходит судорожный стон Чоля. Ким переводит взгляд от члена на Чоля. Чхве в немом крике открывает рот, глотает воздух, и Ким еще раз проводи большим пальцем по головке, размазывая по ней выступающую смазку. В его штанах уже давно тесно до боли, но Ким, в первую очередь, хочет сделать приятное своему парню не желая тратить время на подготовку к первому проникновению.

— Минсок!

— Еще раз! — Ким сильно сжимает член у основания и Чхве задыхаясь открывает глаза не понимая что происходит.  
— Произнеси мое имя — отделяя каждое слово поцелуем говорит Минсок.

— Ах! Минсок!

Сердце Минсока падет куда-то в пятки и он чувствует как его член дернулся, желая чтобы ему тоже уделили внимания.Ким закатывает глаза, подхватывает парня под колени и тянет на себя оказываясь между его раздвинутыми ногами.

— Еще!

— Ким Минсок!

Мин облизывает губы и целует головку, сверху раздаётся стон.

— О Боже! Да!

Минсок, одной рукой придерживая член, берет его в рот, играется с ним языком и втягивает щеки. Ынчоль задыхается от получаемых ощущений и просто запрокидывает голову, ощущая как вверх по животу к груди скользит, лаская, горячая ладонь.

Ким выпускает изо рта член Чоля и тут же слышит разочарованный вздох. Мин проводит языком по губам, опускается всем телом на Чхве целует того в шею, лаская своей ладонью его член. Чоль выгибается в спине касается своим животом живота Минсока.

Пару движений рукой и Чхве пачкает вязкой белёсой жидкостью ладонь старшего, Ким собирает ее пальцами, а после по-блядски отправляет эти пальцы себе в рот и от этого зрелища Чоль готов кончить еще раз. Ынчоль закрывает глаза с мыслью, что хотел бы сохранить этот образ в своей голове навсегда. Он хочет, чтобы эти моменты были перед его глазами, остались в памяти просто навсегда, навеки.

**Author's Note:**

> Это вторая работа по MAXXAM из всех мною написанных, которую я сохранила.  
> Писала этот фанфик в октябре 2017 так сказать по заявкам моих самых лучших фандомных друзей. Антонина спасибо что вдохновляла меня и эта работа целиком и полностью для тебя :з
> 
> надеюсь, вам понравилось


End file.
